eternalremienfandomcom-20200214-history
Kulan War
The Kulan War (1462-1514) was a 52 year war involving the Kulans, and Humans (Non-Remiens). Within the last two years of the war, the Remiens were asks to help which lead to eventual victory in 1514. War Broke Out Before the war started, the world Asuria were connected together and populated with Humans whereas the Remiens were either exile to Remienium Islands or killed on the spot. They were thought to be curse from the dark elements of the world and must not exist beside man. On the east lies the other known species within Asuria and that being the, Kulans where thought of barbaric animals who untamed and unintelligent to be any threat to the rest of mankind. So no one even knew about them, until roughly twenty years before the war. A man by the name of Eliah Baradict and his followers who believe that they can tame the beast: A Kulak. Eliah was a regular church priest within the Blasuan colony on the eastside of the Asuria continent. On top of a priest, he was an inventor and philosopher of his times which caused a revolution of learning and created the age of thinking. With assistant he was able to build a ship that will help them travel and see what's beyond their world. Thus came to the discovery of these creatures whom he name Kulak from the way these creatures talk. Maybe believe these creatures to have their own language and enough intelligent to comprehend with human activity. One of which was Eliah who spend years trying to communicate with the Kulans and teaching their ways. Many humans didn't agree with his methods and thought possibly that he was losing his grasp on life. Many of his fellowers were losing faith in his teaching and come back to the islands. One radical stayed behind and believe his acts are blasphemy and were murder and continue back home with the rest of Eliah's former followers. Of the all the Kulans who were took in with Eliah's teachings grasp the fact of his missing presence was (named by Eliah as) Normandy Felix. He gather a group of other Kulans and found Eliah, their teacher died. Kulans who have strong sense of smell knew who the culprit were. A note was found basically reading that his followers were losing faith in his leadership and thought of the Kulans as stupid, untamable, and inferior to humans so no time should be wasted on them. This caused anger for Felix and his men. He gather all the materials that were left behind and began to learn of Asuria, construction, weapons, and developing a sense of direction. As Eliah as their guides and teacher, they constructed dozens upon hundred of the same ship he's invented to begin plotting out their assault on Asuria. Felix took it step further believing that they are the dominate species and wanted to prove the humans wrong. They have read that humans are most vulnerable during the cold season which the tough skins of the Kulan would be unaffected by, they decide to mark their attack and revenge, which they dupped as Baradict Assault. Felix decided to make a statement and believe the first attack should begin with the biggest city. That being the city of Nyro and was confident that nothing could stop him. Non-Remien Struggle The Kulans alongside Eliah's technology and knowledge sailed across the rough tides the divided the two major continents within Asuria. They headed the City of Nyro, the heaviest populated as well as the most powerful while some groups headed towards Eduna for the second major strike. While the Humans were going about their business, the first strike came from an arrow flung over from the ships that hosted Felix. As they came closer to land, the Kulans march their way through the city while Guards attempted to defend against them. Due to there tough scaley skin, it will difficult to strike to damage the Kulans. It took approximately 10 Non-Remiens to win against a single Kulak. The city was in a blink of chaos and the most powerful was soon tooking over by Normandy Felix. The Grand Leader of Nyro, some of the other Leaders, and a group of his finest Royal Guards were forced to flee to the underground caves under the city. Some of the other Leaders and remaining Royal Guards remained behind for extra protection. Gregory Fayuth served as both the Grand Leader of Nyro and the commander during the conflict but due to the surprise attack, he wasn't able to properly coordinate a defense or a retailation. Within the couple of month, many of the city fleed to Nyro's underground tunnels or as a last resort into Remienium Islands. Many of the other Grand Leader of the colonies within Asuria continent were immediately reported to the same chambers of Grand Leader Fayuth of Nyro apart from one, his son Byan, who held above the village of Remien for being born a Remien and thus banish from Nyro and label as disgrace within the city. Even though Gregory have begged that all the people should be here, the other nation vetoed his pleas. As the nation's leader gather to develop a retailation, Generals after Generals fought and fell to the might of the Kulans. With more than 60% of the population dead with more half left injured. It seem hopeless to overcome the relentless assault from the Kulans. Felix has gained intel of the location of the Grand Leader of Nyro, so it was only a matter of time before the Kulan ruled Asuria continent and thus the world where they took their place as the Superior species. Remiens Joined Meanwhile as the chaos was going on around Asuria, Remien Village was protected by a force sheild which was undetectable from the primitive eyes of the Kulans. It gave them the illusion of simply being a part of the forest that surrounds it. Byan became the Grand Leader of Remien easily for one being related to the Grand Leader of Nyro, Gregory Fayuth and the current Grand Leader of Remien's powers were lowering and had no biograhpic heir for the throne, so nomiated Byan for his strength, experiences, and royal blood lineage. The force field was slowly lowering to the strength to the current Grand Leader so within a few days, Byan took over and re-establish the shield tenfold. Byan Fayuth can sense his father is in desperate need for help and after being banished, he felt a little redemption to help with the war. As Felix drew closer to the hideout, Gregory took his dominant over the other nation's wishes and ordered the help or alliance with the Remiens. Many felt this was blashemphy and refused, but in the desperate times he turned the other way. He ask his son for help, but at first he refused the request. Felix and his group of fighters reached the hideout and began to eliminate anyone who dares gets in his way as well as killing off some of the Grand Leaders of other countries. All that was left was, the Grand Leader of Eduna, Rirnikk, Yuni, and Nyro. Felix decided to takes these four up to the Dry Mountains north of Nyro which divided Asuria in half. This will represent his final attack on the Leaders of Asuria and thus making him, Normandy Felix the new Grand Leader of Asuria. Mentally, Byan felt the pain of his father and decided to throw off the feud he had for the greater good and took his newly formed soldiers, the Elite Remiens as well as other volunteers up to Dry Mountains. Victory As Normandy Felix and his group of soldiers march towards Dry Mountain dragging along the four most powerful Grand Leaders, Byan Fayuth and his group of Elite Remiens march from Remien Village south towards the same location. Felix was the first to reach it and ordered the first execution but was abruptly interrupted by Byan to release him. Felix assumed it was another weak human and order his men for the attack, yet the powerful Elite Remien blasted him away using a force of power unknown to Felix. The Remien Arts was able to go deep in the tough scales of the Kulans and rendering them weak. One Remien was able to take down roughly 20 Kulans which caused fear and confusion in the look the Kulan commander. The four Grand Leaders were instantly freed by Byan which caused joys in the eyes of his father. The Kulans decided to flee for the time being to come up with another rule of engagement to this new form of attack. As they continue to attack and invade the Dry Mountains, the more Kulans who meant their fate. The last strikes appeared in 1514 where Felix was left with a small group of hundreds as they were surrounded by Remiens and Humans team together to surrender on top of Dry Mountain. Where he hoped would be his victory landmark turned to his demise in power. Many wanted to kill off the Commander and the rest of the Kulans but was ultimitely forgiven by Gregory Fayuth. Instead they establish a peace treaty with all races that are associated within the Asurian world. Asuria Remien Peace Treaty of 1514 The Asuria Remien Peace Treaty of 1514 official mark the end of the 52 year war and established a few guidelines which will establish peace within the entire Asuria. This treaty gave rights to the Remiens to roam the world, and Kulans agreed to remain in their homeland which forbidden entry from the different worlds. Some of the members felt that Remiens shouldn't just roam whereever and felt they should dictate whether they can or cannot. Some nations like Rirnikk, Eduna, and Yuni (to name a few) agreed to making the Human race changed to Non-Remiens if they (Remiens) are able to reshape the continent outside the main continent and offer a detection device against Remiens. So even with the help from the Remiens these nation still wanted to treasure their past yet the Remiens agreed in hopes that someday they will realize how they will not cause harm to the world of Asuria and aren't cursed by the heavens. As the compromise, Non-Remiens aren't allowed in their village unless they have the Remien Arts in their blood. This peace treaty is still in affect for 500 years and everyone remain in their worlds. As time went on, some nation allowed Remiens to live, and pass through the forbidden nation if the Remiens carried a visa and permit from the Grand Leader of that nation. Remien Village also allowed access via student visa of those Non-Remiens who wish to learn the Arts. Remien Festival Every year a Remien Festival occurs in Remien Village which celebrates the victory and peace of Asuria. Within these celebration, Non-Remiens are given full access to Remien Village, tour of the Remien Arts Academy and Remien Royal Gates castle. Non-Remiens as well as Remiens can relive the history of the conflict and learn about the notable figures of the Kulan War. Aftermath After the Non-Remien victory during the Kulan War with the help of the Remiens, the world has reshape to what is known now. Where those nation separate from the main continent (to exclude Diratand) are Anti-Remien regions unless providing traveling visas or permits from the Grand Leader of that country. On the same contrary, Non-Remiens requires visa to pass through Remien Village or a permit to live in Remien from the Grand Leader. As a postive note, after the victory Remien Village established the Remien Arts Academy which allow learning and mastering of the arts. Remiens can learn techniques used during the war as well as improvement of that skill. Since then, it has gain interested from Non-Remiens and allowed those with student visa to learn in their establishment. Althought it rather difficult to learn the Arts as a Non-Remiens as it would with someone who 1/16 Remien, it is possible. So the school only accepts those who are determined and understand the consequences of learning in terms of the Anti-Remien regions. Many of those Anti-Remien regions still exist today, 500 years later of peace. Even though they accept that their power is useful for the security of their nation, maybe feel they shouldn't have too much power for the sake of maintaining peace within Asuria. Rirnikk still remains the number one Anti-Remien region in Asuria and stay true to the tradional belief that Remiens are a curse and deserve to die. According to the treaty of 1514, they are allowed to adminstrate their own punishment if a Remien dares crosses with a legal passing visa. Category:Asuria History